


Outcast

by dorktaped



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, after 2 heart event, before 4 heart event, referenced marnie/lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktaped/pseuds/dorktaped
Summary: The farmer's voice startles Shane out of his wandering thoughts. “Come home with me.” It’s the first full sentence that has passed between them tonight.He sits, dumbfounded, mouth hanging open, wondering if he really heard what he thought he heard. “What?”Her face gives nothing away. “Come home with me.”They’ve spoken before on rare occasions, even sharing beer at the lake one night past both their bedtimes but they certainly aren’t what he would call friends. “Why me?”“Well, we’re the outcasts aren’t we?” she states matter of factly. “We don’t exactly fit in with the rest of the town.”
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Outcast

There are few things in which Shane is certain. The first is that he is well on his way to drunk and the second is that the new farmer’s dress is very distracting. It’s almost indecent even in the dim light of the Saloon, though if he had the balls to comment on it she’d probably just blame the heat. She’s perched on the stool next to him sipping something dark as she watches everyone around the room enjoy their Friday night. 

It had been hot today, hot enough that Shane left his blue Joja hoodie in a crumpled pile on his bedroom floor and even left the top two buttons on his polo undone, not that it’s helping to keep him cool. Madeline, the farmer, is clad in a white and yellow sundress that ends halfway up her thighs. She’s developed quite the tan since her arrival, and he fights a smirk at the memory of her coming into the Saloon the second week she was in town with the most hellacious sunburn he’d ever seen. 

Her voice startles him out of his wandering thoughts. “Come home with me.” It’s the first full sentence that has passed between them tonight.

He sits, dumbfounded, mouth hanging open, wondering if he really heard what he thought he heard. “What?”

Her face gives nothing away. “Come home with me.”

They’ve spoken before on rare occasions, even sharing beer at the lake one night past both their bedtimes but they certainly aren’t what he would call friends. “Why me?”

“Well, we’re the outcasts aren’t we?” she states matter of factly. “We don’t exactly fit in with the rest of the town.”

He takes a drink in lieu of biting his tongue.  _ No, I’m the outcast. You fit right in,  _ he thinks bitterly. She’s been here over a year already, and has seemed to make fast friends with damn near everyone in town. They all smile and wave when they see her, something he’s never had the mercy of in any situation. But as he looks around the bar, he sees that no one ever gives them a second glance. Everyone is so focused on their own little social circles it’s like Shane and the farmer aren't even there. 

“No strings attached.” She downs the last dredges of her glass. “If you’re interested.” 

“Everyone is gonna know.” It’s annoying how much gossip got around in town and he knows what it would do to her reputation if it got out that she was sleeping with the town drunk.

She shrugs. “Not exactly their business, now is it?”

Shane is caught off guard how much this feels like the last time he was in a bar in Zuzu City, a woman, practically a stranger, in a pretty dress giving him attention like he wasn’t just some grocery store clerk who had already lost control of his life at the ripe old age of thirty-three. That feeling may have been more intoxicating than all the booze in his system despite knowing he wasn't as ripped as Alex or as eloquent as Elliot or as pretty as Sebastian and Sam with their perfectly coiffed hair. He was nothing, had nothing, would never amount to anything more than nothing, but for now the little bit of attention felt good.

She lays some gold on the bar then pushes off the stool, careful to keep the skirt of her dress from sliding up. “The door will be unlocked.” With one last coy smile in his direction she slips out the door and into the darkness of night, burning the image of her bare legs and nearly bare shoulders in his mind’s eye. 

He realizes that he has the option of just… not going, and he considers it as he swirls the remaining contents of his glass. He could stay here until Gus kicks him out, like he does every other night of the week but suddenly that doesn’t sound so appealing. What the hell could the farmer want with him of all people? She couldn’t actually  _ want _ to sleep with him, could she? It has to be some kind of cruel joke. 

Shane makes up his mind. Even if this is some kind of prank, the prospect of getting laid for the first time since moving to the valley is an alluring proposition. And even if he’s a disappointing lover, at least maybe he’ll get his rocks off in a place other than the shower one more time before he finally drinks himself to death. 

He throws money on the bar and stands up, catching Gus’s attention. The bartender pauses in filling a glass to eye him curiously. “Heading out early tonight?” Shane grunts in response. He watches Gus’s eyes flick down to the coins that Madeline left before giving Shane the faintest hint of a grin and nod. “Have a good night then.” 

Well, he knew it wouldn’t be long before someone in town figured it out, but he had hoped he would at least be out the door before that happened. 

The temperature outside has dropped enough to make for a comfortable walk, something he probably would have appreciated if it wasn’t for the thoughts racing through his mind. He hates that he has time to think, and overthink, every interaction he’s ever had with the farmer. 

She’s always seemed nice enough, keeping her distance for the most part, but she did gift him an entire basket of hot peppers last week so maybe she’s been dropping hints all along and he’s just too stupid to pick up on them. Then, there was the fact that she’s been buying him a beer every week for the better part of a month despite not ever having a real conversation at said bar. They just kind of sit next to each other in silence. And she does wave at him when she sees him walking in town despite him blowing her off at almost every opportunity. So yeah. He’s probably just stupid. Maybe it’s not a trap after all? Or maybe this is going to be her payback for him being such an asshole to her the entire time she’s been here. He’s back to regretting the fact that he left the safety of the bar, but it’s too late. He’s already almost to her door and the pleasant buzz he’d been rocking when he left the Saloon has faded into nothingness. 

When he comes up to the farmhouse, the front door isn’t just unlocked, it’s open a little ways. He pushes it the rest of the way to be greeted with her simple furnishings. A plain wooden table rests against the wall of the kitchen with two equally plain chairs pushed in around it. The countertops are bare for the most part, save for an old fashioned coffee maker shoved in the corner. Her living area is little more than a rug in front of the old hand-me-down TV. Madeline is nowhere in sight but he sees a light on in the next room through another open door. He steps towards it after pushing the front door shut and sure enough, he sees her shadow cross the floor. 

He reaches the door frame and watches silently as she pulls dangly earrings from her lobes and set them on the dresser. The dainty necklace resting against her sternum comes off next to join the earrings. Her bedroom isn’t quite as sparse as the living room. There’s a full size bed in the middle of the room, with a nightstand on one side and a standing floor lamp on the other. The dresser she deposited her jewelry on was on the wall opposite the door. Nothing matched, but he wasn’t exactly one to judge.

She turns, unsurprised, when the door squeaks open the rest of the way. “I’m glad you came.” She’s on him in a flash, hands sliding up his chest. 

He doesn’t move, and instead looks at her with uncertainty. Shane wants to give into her. He wants it so bad, it hurts, but this is just too good to be true. “What’s the catch?”

Madeline blows out a huff. “There is no catch.”

“Why me?”

“Can’t a girl pick up a cute guy at the bar?”

“You have so many better options.” 

Her mouth presses into a thin line as she drops her hands to her side. There’s real hurt in her eyes. “I’m not interested in them.”

“But you’re interested in the town fuckup?” He wants to walk out right now. This was a terrible idea after all.

She turns away and sits down on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the hem of her dress. “You’re the only one in this damn town who doesn’t expect the world from me,” she says quietly.

“What do you mean?” The urge to leave dwindles a little. 

She takes a deep breath but won’t meet his gaze. “Do you know how many times a week people ask me to do things for them? I think they assume that the farm stuff is easy and that I’ve got a lot of free time but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Do you know how much iron it takes to make sprinklers? Or how many fish I have to catch and sell to make up for a bad harvest? But never once, have you asked me for some bullshit that you could very easily do yourself.” She sighs and tips her head back to look at the ceiling. “All I want right now, is to get laid for the first time in two years, and if you don’t want to be a part of that, then I’m gonna go steal Lewis’t truck and find someone in Zuzu City.”

He snorts. “If you ask nicely he’ll probably let you borrow it.” She makes a pained face but finally meets his gaze. When this night is over she’ll push him away just like everyone else does so why not enjoy it for a little while before that happens? Shane takes a deep breath and prays to whatever god will listen that what he’s about to do actually goes right. She eyes him curiously as he settles on the edge of the bed next to her, body angled to face hers. 

Shane presses his lips to hers in a way that says ‘I’m here for you’ despite the fact he’s never actually been there for anyone in his life ever and most likely never will be. She reciprocates in kind, and reacts to his touch like she's breathing fresh air for the first time. Her hands find purchase on him, one clinging to his arm and the other resting lightly on his chest. 

He grabs her hips and pulls her roughly into his lap. Judging from the breathy sound she gives in return, Madeline is okay with him taking the lead for now. As his hands skim down the curve of her ass he notices just how distractingly thin he fabric of her dress is and wonders how he hadn’t noticed in the bar. She wraps one arm around his neck, tangling her hand in his hair, while the other settles on his shoulder. Her mouth moves across his cheek and down the column of his neck before grazing her teeth over his pulse. Her hips angle _just_ _right_ and it’s a battle with himself not to grind up into her. His hands trail down to slip under the hem of her dress and back up to find the edge of lace panties that he would very much like to see.

He hoists her up, thanking Yoba that stocking shelves and moving boxes has helped him retain some semblance of strength before turning them around to lay her on the bed. Lay is probably too gentle of a term for the way they both collapse in a heap, nothing but a tangle of limbs and mouths reaching for one another. 

One strap of her dress has slipped down Madeline’s shoulder, leaving a bare expanse across her collar bone. Even Shane is surprised by his own actions as he scrapes his teeth along her skin. Her hands move under the hem of his shirt, blunt nails scraping down his sides with a delicious sort of pain when he bites her shoulder just a little too hard. He sits up, hesitating for a beat, before peeling off his shirt and dropping it off the side of the bed. Her eyes rove over his torso and he swallows to combat the immediate wave of self consciousness threatening to overturn his stomach. He’s not the varsity gridball player he used to be and that stings. Especially so when he’s on top of the town’s newest darling who also happens to be in incredible shape thanks to all that farm work. 

She must see the storm in his eyes because she sits up and yanks her sundress over her head. If her goal is to distract him, it’s working. He’s not surprised at all that Madeline isn’t wearing a bra but he is surprised when she rolls him over so that he’s laying on his back. She sits beside him while her fingers work the fly of his shorts. He lifts his hips enough for her to pull his shorts and underwear down, freeing his erection in the process. 

Warm fingers tease their way up his his length, before gripping him firmly and sliding back down. She repeats the motion a few times before adding her other hand to cup his balls and roll them gently. The sensation of someone else touching him after so long sends him reeling. It’s not even the best he’s ever had but it sends a tightness to his belly all the same.

His fingers wrap around one of her wrists, stilling the motion. “Mads, ‘m not gonna-” he takes a steadying breath. “It’s been a while.” he finishes weakly. Truth be told he hasn’t even had the energy to masturbate for the last few days, opting to crash straight away after he stumbles home from the bar.

She pulls her hands back with a grin and waits for him to regroup. “Mads? That’s new. I wasn’t sure you even knew my name.” If she hadn’t just had her hand on his dick, he might be annoyed. But this isn’t the time for that. Shane shoves his remaining clothing down and off before he springs on her, rolling her back and coming to rest between her knees. He’s hanging half off the bed but it doesn’t matter. All he wants is the blistering heat of her thighs clamped around his head. 

She’s so wet and he hasn’t even touched her yet, the heady scent of her hitting him all at once. He drags one hand tentatively through the tuft of blond curls before using two fingers to draw rough circles over her clit. Her body reacts immediately, fingers finding purchase in the bedding. Shane doubles down on the motion, then hoists one leg over his shoulder before replacing his fingers with his mouth. When he slides his hand down to push two fingers into her dripping core she arches off the bed, his name on her lips like a prayer. He steals a glance upward, and it’s better than he could have imagine. Eyes closed, lips parted, chest heaving as his fingers rock in and out of her, curling and flexing, trying to find the motion that sets her aflame.

Her hand finds a fistful of his hair as she collapses in on herself with a shuddering moan. Shane doesn’t dare stop until she’s pushing him away, blinking hard and breathing even harder. He sits back, wiping his hand on the comforter then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he watches her come back to herself. When her breathing finally evens out she meets his gaze with a look of contentment. 

He taps her foot. “On your knees,” he isn’t exactly sure where the boldness is coming from but maybe it’s that it’s finally sinking in that she wants him between her legs as much as he wants to be there. She blinks up at him. His confidence wavers, “Unless…”

She sits up, presses her lips to his with a grin, and turns to settle on elbows and knees, arching her back and presenting that fantastic ass. Shane wants to run his hand down the curve of her spine so after he settles behind her he does exactly that. The farmer’s skin is softer than he imagined it would be. One hand rests over the small of her back while his other guides his cock in to her hot, wet core with one slow thrust.

She keens, head dropping to her hands, a curtain of blond hair obfuscating his already limited view of her face. He leans forward to grab her hips roughly, pulling her to meet his every thrust.

He pulls his hands away and settles them on the bed, leaning over her in the process. Her chest falls to the bed so he settles his weight onto his forearms. He hopes she can breath well enough but the heat of her is so good that he almost doesn’t care. Almost. Madeline has turned her head so she can see him but in turn he can see the blissed out look in her eyes.

Shane tells himself to think of the Gotoro Empire, think of Lewis, think of anything besides the fact that he’s rutting into her from behind like he’s some kind of animal. Then there’s the overwhelming sensation of her clenching around him and he knows that no matter what he thinks about he can’t last. She’s reduced to gasps and breathy moans as he slides his hands under her, cupping and squeezing a breast in each hand. His cheek rests against her shoulder as he spills into her with a shuddering breath. 

Madeline is sound asleep when Shane comes to a couple of hours later. Somehow she's cocooned them both in blankets and if he were a softer man, he might even consider it cute.  _ This is a one time thing, _ he reminds himself bitterly.

The sun hasn't made its appearance for the day but that doesn't stop him from extricating himself from her nest and gathering up his clothes as quietly as he can to make an escape. The last thing he wants is to overstay his welcome. 

He tries to be as quiet as possible when he enters his aunt’s house half an hour later but it’s no use. Marnie is already up and in the kitchen despite the fact the sun hasn’t even woken the roosters. He tries to slip past her but she thrusts a plate out in front of him before he can reach his bedroom door. It’s heaped with scrambled eggs and toast. “I’d appreciate it if you’d tell me when you’re not coming home,” his aunt says simply. She doesn’t even sound angry or frustrated, and to be honest, it’s refreshing. Shane can’t remember the last time she greeted him without disappointment in her voice. 

“I was…” he hesitates, cursing himself for not coming up with a decent excuse for being out until 5 in the morning.  _ Fucking the farmer _ isn’t exactly how he wants to finish that sentence even if it is the truth.

“With Madeline. I know. I called Gus when you didn’t come home. I think it’s good for you.” He wonders why she’s up at this ungodly hour if she was up late enough to call Gus after midnight. Then he decides he really doesn’t need to know the answer to that particular inquiry. She motions for him to sit at the table before filling her own plate and sitting down next to him. “It can be very lonely in the valley.” He frowns, and starts shoveling food in his mouth to avoid conversation.

They say nothing while they eat but when Shane moves to drop his plate in the sink, he pauses. “Thanks Marnie.”

He thinks he sees a little bit of hope in her eyes. But hope for what, he isn’t so sure.


End file.
